Strike
by LyttleSynyster
Summary: Star is a simple girl from District 9. Then she is chosen to be the tribute on the day of the reaping. Everyone soon finds out she isn't a simple as she seems. There's a reason her nickname is Strike. Cato/OC ***Edited and re-posted*** Used to be Don't Forget to Remember Me
1. Chapter 1

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 1

I was laying out on the front porch as the sun shined bright. The amber waves of grain out in the field gently moving in the breeze. The music playing on the radio making this the picture perfect moment. I live in District 9 and even though it's not very prosperous I wouldn't have it any other way. The peace and quiet and our nearest neighbor living a mile away, so nothing to bother us.

I'm Star Weakley, I'm 18 and I live in the heart of District 9. I have honey blonde hair that falls slightly past my shoulders and bright blue eyes. I have my daddy's height being 5'10". I live at home with my daddy, my mom died during childbirth. My daddy named me Star, because the night I was born the stars were at their brightest and he said he knew I was meant to do something great. I don't know what that is, considering all I do is work on the farm with dad. My dad has the biggest fields in District 9 allowing us to live more comfortably.

I pulled my pocket knife out and started playing with it like I usually do. My daddy gave this to me when I was 7. He said that he wasn't always going to be at the house incase anything happened. I learned how to handle a knife very quickly, considering how many snakes get in the house. Our house has been in our family for many years, but that just makes me love it more.

"Hey Strike, what's up?" I heard my friend Munch yell at me. I sat up seeing the whole gang walk up and sit on the porch with me.

I grew up with all guys and now these guys are my family, we're all so close. There's Dakota (Kota), Tyler (Tiger), Chad (Night), Eric (Munch) and Wesley (Hype). We each came up with nicknames for each other; we don't call each other by our names. If you can tell my nickname's Strike, because I'm the first to strike in a fight. Did I mention my daddy taught me to fight? So I could stand up for myself in school, I was in a fight every other day of the week when I was actually in school.

Kota is very tall and muscular, but then again we all are from having to work our whole lives. He has short blonde hair and smooth brown eyes. Tiger is the shortest out of all off us even me. He has short brown hair and bright green eyes. Night's the same height and build as Kota only with brown hair and dark brown eyes. Munch is the red head of the group; he's a little taller than me with hazel eyes. And lastly Hype he's taller than Munch, but shorter than Kota and Night. He has bright blonde hair and hyper blue eyes. They're all tan, but then again we all are. Either they work on their own family farms or they're here helping me and daddy.

"Nothing much, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well your dad's bringing in the crops today, so we came to help," Kota said.

"Ok he's about ready to go, let's go," I said getting up.

We walked around the house to the barn. I could hear dad inside working on the tractor. We walked in and I saw my dad hooking things together getting ready to harvest the grain. I was an exact copy of my dad; I didn't get any features from my mom.

"Hey boys are you ready to work?" my dad asked.

"Yes sir," they all replied.

The rest of the day we helped dad bring the crops in. Dad invited the guys to eat dinner with us. Like I said earlier my daddy and I are comfortable. We have enough food, so the guys can eat with us on occasion. We are not nearly as rich as the people in Districts 1, 2 or 4. I was out on the front porch with the guys as we joked around after dinner.

"Hey Strike there's a snake," Tiger said pointing at the slithering animal.

I sighed taking out my pocket knife. I flipped it open before throwing it. The knife went through the snake's skull and held it to the ground while the last moments of its life ended.

"Your accuracy with knives scares me," Night said getting up and getting my knife.

He grabbed a washcloth that was lying on the porch and cleaned it before handing it back to me. I flipped it closed and put it back into my pocket. I sighed none of us wanted to say anything about tomorrow. It was the reaping for District 9. We've been lucky not getting chosen and hopefully it continues to tomorrow.

"I'm scared guys," Hype said.

"Dude we all are, that's just the way it is," Kota said.

"I know, I just have a really bad feeling about it this time," he said.

We all sighed; when he had a bad feeling it affected at least one of us.

"Hey let's keep our heads up. We have today to relax before looking at tomorrow," I said trying to get our minds off of it.

They nodded agreeing as we started telling stories and having a laugh.

"I never thought I'd see a guy piss himself, till Strike pulled her knife on him," Night laughed making us all laugh.

"Hey he pulled a broke bottle first," I laughed.

"Strike it was in the middle of lunch at school," Kota said.

"He broke the bottle first, I was protecting myself."

"And after that they checked her every day for a knife," Munch said.

"They didn't check my boot," I laughed.

"And that's how you pulled it the second time. I have to admit it was sweet as shit though. You kicked your left leg behind you and all of a sudden you have your knife," Tiger laughed.

"Alright Strike we need to be getting home," Kota said as they all stood up.

"Alright guys, I love you," I said.

"Love you too," they said walking back up the pathway.

I layed outside a little longer as the sun was starting to set. I heard daddy's boots as he walked outside.

"Let's take a walk kiddo," he said.

I nodded and got up as dad and I started walking the trails around our property. I laughed and went down to the stream by our house. I pulled off a leaf of spearmint and started chewing it. Daddy and I have been taking these walks since I was little and he taught what was edible and what was poisonous. Daddy and I took a seat by the road that is hardly ever used. We picked up rocks and started throwing them down the road. As the sun set lower we started walking back to the house. When we were back at the house we sat on the porch. I sighed seeing another snake slither across the ground. I took out my knife and again killed it the same way as earlier. I got up to get my knife.

"You know, the stars haven't been this bright since the night you were born," dad said looking at the sky.

I picked up my knife and looked at the sky. The stars really were bright out. This is too weird, first Hype now the sky. I have a really bad feeling about tomorrow now. I sat beside dad and cleaned my knife with the same cloth from earlier. I put my knife away and hugged daddy. I was truly scared for what tomorrow brings.


	2. Chapter 2

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 2

I sighed as I stood in line with the other girls of my district. They were all dressed in dresses and heels, while I had on the only pair of jeans I owned that didn't have holes in them and a white t-shirt. I had my cowboy boots on and my knife tucked on the inside of my left boot. I never went anywhere without it if you can't tell.

I could easily see the guys, because Kota and Night were so much taller than the other boys and I knew Hype, Munch and Tiger were there with them. Just then the escort for District 9 walked on stage. Her appearance is weird as I like to say. Her fire orange hair was everywhere on her head. And her red and yellow dress only made her look more like a fire. And that would be Tully Minke the escort for District 9. I zoned out through her speech as the guys smiled at me trying to calm all of our nerves.

"And now without a moment to spare let us draw our lucky lady," she said sticking her hand in the bowl of names.

I drew in a shaky breathe, I could just sense bad everywhere. She pulled a piece of paper out and opened it.

"Star Weakley," she called out as I breathed out.

Everyone turned and looked at me as I walked to the aisle. The Peacekeepers were ready to escort me. When I start walking with them to the stage I could see everyone staring.

"TAKE A FUCKING PICTURE IT LASTS LONGER!" I yelled surprising everyone.

"STRIKE!" I heard Kota shout.

"NO STRIKE!" Night was next.

"NO NOT STRIKE!" Tiger.

"STRIKE!" Munch.

"NO STRIKE PLEASE NO!" Hype yelled.

I looked back to see that they were trying to get to me. The Peacekeepers were doing everything they could to keep them back. I walked up on stage as Tully smiled at me. I rolled my eyes; I could go without the peppiness.

"And now for our lucky gentleman," she said sticking her arm in the other bowl.

I closed my eyes and prayed that it wasn't one of the guys. She pulled the slip out and opened it.

"Scott Moore," she called as I let out another breath thankful it wasn't one of the guys.

He was no older than thirteen. He was escorted to the stage and walked up to where I was standing. He looked like he was about to pass out. He had light brown hair and scared hazel eyes. He was super skinny, so I knew he was a poor kid of District 9.

"Here are this year's tributes for District 9," Tully called out.

We were roughly escorted into the Justice building and each of us were thrown into a room. I ran my tongue across my top teeth like I always did when I'm pissed. I stood there looking at the basic room. Soon the door was busted open and 5 bodies attached to me.

"No Strike God no," was what they were saying, but at different times.

"Guys I'm coming home and you know I can," I said.

"Star you know people die in this. Even if they all kill each other you're going to have to kill the last one," Kota said looking me in the eye.

I sighed; I was scared now they never call me Star.

"I know," I said looking down.

"We love you and we support you the whole way. Come back home to us Strike," Tiger said.

"I will."

"Show them how you got your nickname," Night laughed.

"Ohh I will, I love you guys."

"Love you too," they said walking out as daddy walked in.

I ran to him and started balling my eyes out. I couldn't imagine what will happen to daddy if I do die.

"It's ok baby girl, you'll come home I know you will. You're amazing with knives and I've taught you what to look for to eat. You know how to build fires and shelters from all the camping with the guys. You have just as much knowledge by staying home as those other kids do going to fancy academies," daddy said hugging me.

"I know daddy," I said wiping my tears.

"I'll be looking at the stars. They always tell me how my baby girl is doing."

"Daddy," I said.

"Sing me a song baby girl to get your mind off of it."

'_It's a four letter word  
A place you go to heal your hurt  
It's an altar, it's a shelter  
One place you're always welcome  
A pink flamingo, double wide  
One bedroom in a high rise  
A mansion on a hill  
Where the memories always will  
Keep you company whenever you're alone  
After all of my running  
I'm finally coming_

Home - the world tried to break me  
I found a road to take me  
Home - there ain't nothing but a blue sky now  
After all of my running,  
I'm finally coming... Home,'

I sang.

"That's my baby girl, now you're coming home to us," he said hugging me and kissing my forehead. The Peacekeeper came in telling daddy he had to leave.

"You're always the Star in my sky."

I was sitting on the train on its way to the capital. The scared kid beside me won't stop shaking and it's really irritating.

"Can you calm down?" I asked.

"I'm going to die," was his response.

"Ok we're going to have to change that attitude, because I'm going to want to kick your ass before we get there. Now let's see what we have here to have fun with," I said looking around for some source of entertainment.

I smiled finding a fancy radio…I think. I pushed the on button and instantly it started playing the song my mind. I smiled going over to Scott and grabbed his arms pulling him up to dance goofy. After I started doing crazy stuff he finally cracked a smile and started to dance too.

_'She makes a wish on every single star she sees  
Yeah, somewhere deep down she still believes  
Prays every night before she goes to bed  
Pretty soon her luck is gonna change  
She just doesn't know it yet_

_She's a wildflower just waitin' on a sunny day_  
_Just waitin' on the wind of change to blow_  
_Just a red hot spark that's lookin' for a little flame_  
_Yeah, trying to find the perfect place to grow_  
_She's a wildflower,'_ I started singing the middle of the song.

"Well what do we have here a little party," Tully said coming in turning the music off.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to cheer him up," I apologized.

"It is fine sweetie and I must say you have a beautiful voice," she said.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Are these the runts?" a guy asked walking in.

He looked to be about late twenties muscular build. He had short black hair and bright green eyes. He looked at me with an unimpressed look and I glared at him.

"So you do have some fire," he said looking at me.

"My nickname's Strike for a reason," I said.

"And why's that?"

"I always strike first."

"Nice, I like that knife in your boot by the way," my eyes widened as I looked at him.

"I'm Conner, it's going to be fun training you, I can see that for sure," he smirked.

**Songs Credits: Gwyneth Paltrow- Coming Home, Lauren Alaina- Wildflower.**


	3. Chapter 3

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 3

Conner Blakely had won the Hunger Games a few years ago for our District. This is very rare not many people win from our district. I sat back as Conner stood in front of Scott and I. He was looking us over, analyzing us. I sighed not to sound cocky or anything, but I know what I can do.

"Ok what skills do you have? Scott go first," Conner said.

"Nothing," he said making me feel horrible for him.

"Star?"

"Knives, survival and fighting," I said.

"Ok, Scott after dinner you and I are going to talk. Then Star, you and I are going to talk tomorrow," Conner said and I nodded.

We went to the dining cart. There was food everywhere and some of it I had never seen before. I knew that this was the fancy food that they serve in the Capitol, but I've never seen so much. We all sat around the table, Scott was beside me as Conner was across from me and Tully beside him. Scott was eating everything that was in front of us as I ate my meal. I never looked outside of my norm. I didn't realize how truly privileged I was.

"We should be at the Capitol tomorrow afternoon. Star, I will have some dresses for you to try on for tomorrow," Tully said.

"You'd better hope not, I'll wear a dress for the parade and my interview. Otherwise I only want jeans and shirts. You may be taking me to the Capitol, but I'm not a doll to be dressed up," I said looking at her making Conner laugh. "I'm not hungry."

I got up from the table and walked out of the cart. I wandered around the different carts looking for my room. I saw Star on the door and opened it. It was a nice room decorated in dark blue and silver. I still wanted to be home in my own bed. I sat on the bed and pulled my boots off. I pulled my knife out of my boot and flipped it open. I smiled looking at the cold piece of metal in my hand. I miss my daddy and I want to go home. I closed my knife sticking it under my pillow. I don't know how, but I was able to drift to sleep.

I woke up at about 6am as I do every morning, I don't need a clock anymore. I got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. It was a high-tech shower much like everything else on this damn train. After I stepped out of the shower I wrapped one of the dark blue towels around me. I walked into the room and saw a stack of cloths. I put on the underwear and bra. I smile seeing blue jeans, so I slid them on. Next was a black cami and an aqua colored flannel. I shrugged putting the shirts on. I was used to t-shirts, but I could deal with this. There was a pair of sandals that I slipped. I grabbed my knife from under my pillow and stuck it in my pocket.

I walked out of my room and made my way to the dining cart. I sat down and poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"You're up early," I heard Conner say as he walked in.

"I get up at this time every day. I have to help my dad on the farm," I said as he took a seat across from me.

"The everyday life of a farmhand, I know how that is," he laughed.

"Now what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"To get you a plan for the games any ideas?" he asked, I sighed shaking my head. "You know how to handle yourself, but you don't know what to do with it."

"That's exactly it."

"After a little bit of training we'll see how far you can go. Depending on whether you're going to jump in the bloodbath or wait on the outside till everyone leaves the Cornucopia," he said as I nodded.

We discussed other ideas and advice. Tully came in all happy and perky as usual.

"Star you look wonderful, even though you are wearing jeans," she said her tone lowering towards the end.

"Thanks, I actually like this shirt," I said smiling.

She joined us as we waited for food. Scott wasn't far behind, he walked in looking sleepy. We all ate together before separating. I went back to the main car and went to the radio again. Again it started playing the song I wanted it to.

'_18 years had come and gone  
For momma they flew by  
But for me they drug on and on  
We were loading up that Chevy  
Both tryin' not to cry  
Momma kept on talking  
Putting off good-bye  
Then she took my hand and said  
"Baby don't forget:_

Before you hit the highway  
You better stop for gas  
And there's a 50 in the ashtray  
In case you run short on cash  
Here's a map and here's a Bible  
If you ever lose your way

Just one more thing before you leave  
Don't forget to remember me",' I sang along.

"You really do have an amazing voice," Conner said stepping into the room.

"Thank you," I said back.

"We'll be there soon just so you know. Act as nice as possible, like yesterday when you and Scott were having a fun time. Your image does matter here, you look like the cute country girl, I do think people will like you," he said as I nodded.

And as he said it wasn't long before the train pulled into the station and people were surrounding the train. I smiled and started waving to them all. When all I want to do is flip them the bird. People were everywhere when we got off the train. Even though it's almost night people were here. The Capitol is huge I've never seen anything like it or this many weirdly dressed people. We were escorted off the train and to a building.

"Now we are here a little early, the tributes from Districts 10, 11 and 12 will not be here until tomorrow. So you have the night off and the parade starts tomorrow. When we get to our floor you will meet your stylists. They can make you look great or wear a trash bag. Star be nice," Tully said.

"Whatever," I said as we walked in the building. I could finally stop smiling at all of those dumb people.

We went to an elevator and walked in when it opened. Tully pushed the 9 button and we went up. The doors opened revealing an extravagant living and dining room. There was a man and woman standing in the room. He was kind of tall with black hair and green eyes. He was dressed in black jeans and a green shirt. He didn't look like the rest of the people here. The woman on the other hand was just crazy looking. Here hair was a wild mess of black and white on the top of her head. And her outfit was just as crazy only in purple and green.

"I'm Keans, you two are just adorable. I have so many ideas," he said.

"And I'm Cerisse and I must say that I agree with Keans," the oddly dressed woman said.

"Keans, Cerisse this is Star and Scott and of course you know Conner," Tully said.

"Of course, Star I love your name and I can do so much with that," Keans said to me.

I raised an idea, he is way too happy about this.

"Now I have some ideas for parade costumes. I was thinking silver-," Cerisse started.

"Silver?" I asked.

"Yes, two outfits for the two of you."

"Grain is in waves of gold. It's beautiful and has nothing to do with silver. I mean we are here representing District 9."

"Star," Tully warned.

"Hmm that's a great idea. I like that you speak your mind. I wouldn't want someone dressing me in something I didn't want to wear. Ok we have to go and create your new costumes, I will see you two tomorrow," Keans said pulling Cerisse to the elevator and leaving. Tully just looked at me I shrugged.

"Well, let us eat dinner," she said back to her peppy self.

**Song Credits: Carrie Underwood- Don't Forget to Remember Me**


	4. Chapter 4

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 4

After dinner we watched the review of the reaping's. District 1, I had to look out for the guy, the girl seemed unintelligent. District 2 I had to look out for both of them. No one else worried me, until the guy from 11. I felt bad for the little girl. And 12, she volunteered for her sister that was a brave and foolish move. The guy from 12 didn't look like a threat. After that Tully made us go to bed.

I was in light blue flannel PJ bottoms and a white cami. I was lying in bed and I couldn't sleep. I can't stand being caged inside like I am right now. I grabbed my knife from under my pillow and stuck it in my pocket. I got up and grabbed a black jacket that was hanging up on the wall and put it on. I went to the elevator pressing R for roof. The elevator dinged and I walked out to the somewhat fresh air of the Capitol. There were too many lights shining, so the stars couldn't be seen.

"Who's there?" I heard a guy ask sounding angry.

I looked at him; he was taller than me and very muscular. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. His cold, angry expression gave him away easily he's the guy from District 2…shit.

"Uhh…hi?" I said, he chuckled.

He instantly seemed happier now. I don't know how, he just looked like he was ready to kill me and now he seems really nice towards me.

"You're the girl from District 9," he said smirking.

"My name's Star Weakley and you are?"

"Cato Valentine," he said his smirk changed to a smile. "So what are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I came to look at the stars. That's obviously not going to happen though," I said sitting.

"Star trying to see the stars kind of ironic," he chuckled sitting next to me. "I was calming my mind. I saw your reaping you're definitely different."

"What, my take a picture it last longer comment," I laughed.

"I believe it was take a fucking picture it lasts longer."

"Sorry, I was pissed and tired of everyone staring at me," I shrugged.

"You're just not what everyone's used to. Why do you have a knife?" he asked.

"How can everyone here tell I have a knife on me? Anyway, my dad gave it to me when I was a kid and I always have it on me," I said.

"I've been trained to see weapons even if they are concealed."

"Damn, the teachers at my school needed you when they were checking me for my knife. I got in trouble, so they started checking me, but the never checked my boot," I said.

"You pulled a knife in school. Please tell me that there's a story."

"There is," I laughed.

Cato and I spent an hour just talking about any and every thing. Finally we decided we had to go to sleep.

**Cato's POV**

I layed in bed thinking about Star, I don't know what it is about her. I'm not supost to feel anything for the people I have to kill, but when I saw her my whole demeanor changed. I don't know what's going on. Like right now, she's all I'm thinking about and in a few days I have to kill her.

**Star's POV**

Ok I'm pissed; I've been waxed, plucked and poked for like 3 hours. I'm tired of all of this already and nothing has started yet.

"Star there you are, are you ready to put your costume on?" Keans said as I slightly glared.

"I know you're in a bad mood, but its procedure get over it princess," he said.

"Fine," I sighed.

The dress was amazing it was gold and went to mid-thigh. It hugged my body showing my figure off.

"Holy shit I actually have boobs in this," I said.

"I was trying to tell you t-shirts do nothing to show off your figure Star," he said attaching a cape to my shoulders.

"What's that for?"

"Waves of gold, now go to hair," he said pointing at his assistant.

I sighed and went over to her. She started curling my hair while the others were putting makeup on me. When I was done Keans pulled me in front of a mirror and my eyes widened. I couldn't believe that was me standing there. My hair was curled in waves down to my shoulders. My makeup made my blue eyes stick out to everyone. Along with the dress I looked amazing.

"You look amazing, now here are your shoes," he said handing me a pair of gold heels.

I put them on and was ushered out of the room. I saw Scott in his cute little outfit with a matching cape standing by a chariot looking scared. Cerisse was with him trying to calm the kid down, but it wasn't really working well. I went over to them and he smiled, I could tell seeing a familiar face calmed him down. I looked around at the other tributes, when my eye's caught Cato's. He smiled looking at me and I smiled back. He looked hot in his gladiator costume. Wait, did I just say he was hot; I need to figure out what the hell is going on in my head. In a few days I'm going to have to kill him, before he kills me.

"Ok, are you two ready? It's almost show time," Keans said walking over with Conner.

"Make them love you," Conner said I nodded and smiled.

I climbed up on the chariot along with Scott. Soon the doors opened and you could hear people cheering. Soon the chariots started rolling out and I was getting nervous. I took a deep breath and let it out, I could do this. District 8 went through and then it was our turn. We started rolling so I smiled and started waving to the crowd as they cheered. I kicked Scott's leg and he started waving. I could feel the cape moving in waves behind us, just like the grain I'm used to seeing. We circled around with the other districts and waited for all of them to come out. District 12 came out and they were on fire literally. Soon they were around where we were. President Snow came out and started his speech. I have a tendency to zone out during these things, which I did. The next thing I know were moving again. We stopped and doors closed behind us.

"Ohh shit," I said climbing off the chariot.

"Way to go they loved you," Keans said coming over to us I smiled.

"Tomorrow your training starts," Conner said.

"Is this going to be an every night thing?" I asked walking towards Cato.

It was night and I came up to the roof to relax and again Cato was here. He turned and chuckled looking at me.

"Apparently it is," he said. "Training starts tomorrow."

"I know, I can't wait, I will finally not be forced to be a dress up doll," I said.

"Well if it makes you feel any better you looked amazing," he said smiling at me.

"Thanks, you didn't look half bad yourself," I laughed making him laugh, and then it got quiet.

"We're going to have to kill each other in a few days," he said I sighed and nodded.

"I know, I wish we would have met a different way."

"Me too, you're an amazing person. You're beautiful and intelligent. And you obviously know how you use a knife," he laughed making me laugh.

"I shouldn't be feeling the way I do for you, but I can't help it," he said softly.

"Then don't," I said his eyes came up and met mine.

Before I knew it we were both leaning forward pushing out lips together. The kiss made me feel sparks through my whole body. We pulled away and stared at each other.

"I don't think I can kill you," he sighed.

"That makes two of us."


	5. Chapter 5

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 5

Today is our first day of training. I don't know how Cato and I got attached as quickly as we did, but we are and now there's no way that I can kill him. He said he couldn't kill me, but he's also been trained to kill at an early age, so if he has to I think he could. We were standing around Atala as she explained everything to us. I glanced over at Cato and saw that he was looking at me. When he noticed me looking he smiled and I smiled back. Soon we were able to do what we wanted. I went over to the knives, since I haven't thrown one in a few days. Cato's partner was here, she was throwing knives at the dummies. I looked at her style and realized that I had a quicker release time; that made me happy on the inside. When she was done she turned to me and smiled.

"You're the girl from District 9 right?" she asked. I wanted to say no shit I have a 9 on my shoulder, but I nodded.

"Cato says your good with knives, let's see," she said standing to the side.

I grabbed a few that were the same weight as mine. I took a deep breath and threw them one at a time. They all hit major points on the body that could create an instant kill.

"Damn you are good. I'm Clove," she said.

"Star," I said.

"I know, Cato's told me everything about you. He's my best friend, we tell each other everything," she said.

"Trust me I know how it is. I have 5 guy best friends at home."

"Awesome, let's throw some more, are you up for it?"

"Hell yeah, bring it on," I laughed.

I have no idea how I clicked that fast with Clove, especially considering she's seems as cold as Cato. Then again Cato's a sweetheart around me.

"Star," I heard Scott mutter.

"Hey bud, what's up?" I asked smiling at him.

"I-I don't know what I should do," he muttered lowly.

I looked around, he's really small and I don't know what he could handle. I smiled seeing the girl from District 11.

"Why don't you go over there with her," I said pointing at the girl, he smiled and ran off.

"Is he the boy from your district?" Clove asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to say it, but I know he isn't going to last long," I sighed.

"Who knows he could surprise you, but like you said I wouldn't count on it," she shrugged.

I picked up a few more knives and got ready to throw them, making sure I had my target in sight.

"You two are just hogging the knife station," I heard Cato behind me making me jump.

"What the fuck dude really?" I asked turning around making him laugh.

The girl and guy from District 1 were behind him. Great I was in Career central.

"Glimmer, Marvel this Star from District 9. Star this is Glimmer and Marvel," Cato introduced.

"What's up, but let me throw these really quick," I said turning around.

As soon as I was forward I threw them hitting every point from before.

"Damn she is good," Marvel said.

"Told you, so is everyone equal with the vote now?" he asked the others nodded.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I told them about your skills, they wanted to make sure you were as good as I said. Now would you like to join us?" Cato asked my eyes widened.

"Join you guys; this isn't a plan to kill me off first is it?" I asked making them laugh.

"No Star, you're amazing, so we want you with us," Cato said making eye contact with me.

Staring into his eyes I felt safe, I could feel that he wasn't going to let them kill me. It would be a really smart move on my part.

"Alright," I said making them smirk. "Isn't District 4 supost to be part of the Careers?"

"They refused, so we're going to kill them first the traitors," Clove said looking over at them.

"What else can you do?" Marvel asked me.

"Fight and survival," I said.

"Come on you and me in a sparring match," he said I nodded.

We went over to the mats and faced each other. He told me to go first, he'll regret that. I kicked his legs out from under him and it was on. It was a good match, until I sat on his back and stuck my tongue out at him smiling.

"Damn Star," Cato laughed.

"Ok I've had enough humiliation, get your but off of me," Marvel said.

"Fine, take my fun away," I laughed getting up.

"That was a good first move though," Clove commented.

"Thanks, when I was in school I was in a fight every other day. That's actually how I got my nickname," I said.

"What's that?" Glimmer asked.

"Strike, my best friends always call me Strike. Because I'm the first to strike," I laughed.

"You were amazing," Cato said later that night when we were on the roof.

We were sitting on the ground. I was on his lap as his arms wrapped around me. I could get used to this.

"Everyone always underestimates me," I said.

"I know we did at first. You get along so well with everyone too. This alliance is going to last a while I can tell."

"What happens when you guys don't want me anymore?" I asked looking down.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise that, if they think about hurting you, then I will kill them without a second thought."

"What about Clove?"

"She's my best friend, she's knows what's going on between us, so she'll protect you too. You have nothing to worry about; I'm not going to take my eyes off of you. Even in the bloodbath you're going to be by my side," Cato said.

"Thank you Cato," I said kissing his cheek. "How did we get so close so fast?"

"I don't know, I think it's one of those love at first sight things. Because I'm cold towards everyone, but when I saw you I couldn't help, but open up to you. What about you?" he asked looking at me.

"I think the same thing. Cause when I first glanced at you I was like shit I'm going to die first for interrupting him, then I forgot all about it and I grew to like you," I said.

He smiled leaning down pushing our lips together. I couldn't help, but kiss him back. I felt like I needed him to breathe now. I hadn't even thought of a relationship before, but here I am with this guy who I think is perfect for me. We heard a girl cough which made us pull apart. Clove was standing there smiling at the two of us.

"You weren't kidding Cato," she said taking a seat beside us.

I could feel my cheeks burning in embarrassment. Cato chuckled kissing my cheek.

"I told you she means a lot to me," he said to her.

"I can see that, now you two should be getting to bed we have more training tomorrow. Cato you should probably teach Star to use another weapon, because between the two of us we'll probably run out of knives eventually," Clove said standing.

"Don't worry I will," he said kissing my shoulder.

"Night Cato, night Star," she said going to the elevator.

"Ok bedtime Starry."

"Starry?" I asked.

"It's my nickname for you, deal with it," he laughed kissing me again.


	6. Chapter 6

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 6

"Ok now guard," Cato said.

He was training me on how to use swords. Can I just say give me a fucking knife. I suck at using swords. I guarded as he nodded. He's disarmed me I don't know how many times.

"Cato I suck it's obvious," I said. I was getting irritated really fast.

"You're starting to get it. I've been handling swords for years. That's why I've been disarming you. If you have a sword you could easily kill most of the people in this room. Come on Starry cheer up for me," he said trying to get me to cheer up.

"I still suck, I'm going to throw knives," I said putting my sword back.

"I'll go with you. Where's my knife?" Cato asked looking around.

That's when he started getting angry. He got in the guy from 10's face yelling at him for taking his knife. I looked around and saw everyone looking up at the netting above us. I looked up and saw the girl from District 11 and Scott in the netting. The girl from District 11 had Cato's knife laughing. I chuckled grabbing Cato's arm.

"Come on Cato, it's just a knife you can use another one," I said dragging him to the knife station.

"He's dead," Cato growled.

"Please calm down for me," I said fake pouting.

He looked at me and chuckled. I knew he was still mad and was going to make that guy pay for something Scott and his friend did, but as long as he was happy for now that's all that mattered. I grabbed a knife and went to the targets. I closed my eyes and threw it.

"Starry what the hell? You can throw with your eyes closed," Cato said.

"Cato I kill an average of 10 snakes a day at home. I've had to kill them half asleep, of course I can."

"You just keep amazing me don't you?"

"Yep, now I'm going to go to the survival station to make sure I know what I'm doing," I said.

"Alright Marvel and I are going to throw spears if you need me."

===Time skip

"Fuck I'm nervous," I said as I paced around the apartment.

"Calm down, you have nothing to worry about. You're going to have knives to throw, that's not a problem," Conner said.

"I know, I can't help but feel nervous though," I groaned.

"You'll be fine," Conner said pushing me to the elevator.

Once I was outside the training room I saw Cato and the others. He smiled at me and I went over to them.

"You need to calm down, the nerves are radiating off of you," Cato said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I can't help it," I muttered.

"Hey I'm going first, it won't be so bad," Glimmer said.

"Yeah, but they're still sober now, by my turn they'll probably be drunk," I said.

"Wow, then give them something to remember you by. You have it in you, I know you do," Cato grinned.

One at a time people were called in. I went over to stand by Scott when Cato went in. After what seemed like forever it was my turn. I went in and heard all of the Gamemakers joking with each other.

"Hello," I said getting no attention. My tongue ran across my teeth this is annoying.

"HEY!" I yelled getting their attention, well that's one way to do it.

"Star Weakley District 9," I said going over to the knives.

I took a few knives getting a feel for them. I took a deep breath and focused. I let my breath out and was ready. I threw my knives hitting the major points of the body again. I smirked having an idea. I threw my remaining knives in a pattern spelling out 'Hi'.

"Thank you," Seneca said nodding to me.

I bowed and exited the training room. I grinned at Scott as he looked petrified. I walked to the elevator, I pushed the up button and felt arms wrap around my waist.

"See you're fine," Cato whispered in my ear.

"I know; I had to yell to get their attention though."

"Hey whatever works, let's go to the roof," he said I nodded as we walked into the elevator.

When we were on the roof it was still beautiful outside. I sighed loving the feeling of the sun. Cato and I sat down together; we get closer to each other every day. He's the guy I was meant to be with and we had to meet here. We spent a good amount of time explaining our sessions. I smiled looking into his blue eyes. He smiled back and pushed his lips to mine. It was a loving kiss; we didn't have to prove anything we knew what the other was feeling.

'_I would bet my life, like I bet my heart  
That you were the one, baby  
I've never been so sure of anything before  
It's driving my heart crazy_

I can't hold out, I can't hold back now  
Like I've done before

Darling, look at me  
I've fallen like a fool for you  
Darling, can't you see  
I'd do anything you want me to

I tell myself I'm in too deep  
Then I fall a little farther  
Every time you look at me,' I sang to him.

"You have an amazing voice," he said.

"Thank you," I said hugging him closer.

"We should go back to our rooms to see our scores. I don't want to leave you though," he muttered.

"I know, but we have to," I said making him sigh.

We got in the elevator and pushed the numbers of our floors. He kissed me, before the doors opened for my floor. I smiled and walked into the apartment.

"There you are; where have you been young lady?" Tully asked angrily when I walked in.

"Relaxing, my nerves were going crazy," I said technically it wasn't a lie.

"Fine, now come the scores are about to be shown,"

We all sat in front of the screen as Caesar came on. Marvel and Glimmer both got a score of 9. Cato and Clove had a score of 10. The others went by in a blur, because they weren't very good. Then our district Scott got a 7 which I was happy for.

"Star Weakley with a score of 10," Caesar said making my eyes widen.

"That's amazing sweetie," Tully said.

I continued to watch as everyone else celebrated my score. Thresh got a 10 and Rue got a 7. I have a feeling that Scott and Rue are close friends now. What shocked me the most was Katniss getting an 11. I knew that she had a target on her back now.

**Songs Credits: Carrie Underwood- Look at Me**


	7. Chapter 7

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 7

I spun around in my dress taking it all in. Keans wanted my name to be the theme for my dress tonight. I had on a beautiful midnight blue dress that glittered gold in the light. It was strapless and flowed to the floor. There was a slit on my left side that started at mid-thigh. I had on another pair of gold heels, the straps twisted up my calves. My hair was down and curled with star bead like things going through my hair. A barret with stars on it pinned some of my hair back.

"You look amazing, like a shooting star," Keans said smiling at me.

"I should be thanking you," I smiled.

"Don't thank me; I wanted to dress you up. I just wish that it was for another reason then why we are here," he said.

"Keans, can I ask a favor?"

"Of course."

"If the worst happens can you make sure my knife gets to my daddy?"

"If the worst happens I will hand deliver it, but I know that I'm going to be handing it back to you," he said making me smile.

I hugged him, before he led me to the line of tributes. Everyone was standing around waiting. I looked around and saw Cato talking to Marvel. I smirked before I walked over and tapped on Cato's shoulder. Marvel smiled at me since he could see me. Cato turned around emotionless as usual when he's not angry; he probably was thinking I was someone else. His eyes widened as he looked at me. I smiled he looked good in his suit.

"Wow Star you look amazing," Glimmer said coming over with Clove.

"Thanks, so do you two," I smiled.

"Just like a shooting star," Marvel laughed.

"That's what my stylist said."

Cato hadn't said anything he just kept looking at me. Soon we were told to get in line by district with the girls first. Caesar came on the screen and welcomed Glimmer out. Soon Marvel and Clove followed.

"Please welcome out District 2 tribute Cato Valentine," Caesar called out as Cato walked on stage and wow could you hear the girls screaming.

"Wow what a reaction, so Cato are you ready for these games?" Caesar asked.

They talked about the games mostly, Cato always getting a great response. I knew he was going to get sponsors.

"So Cato do you have a girl back home?" Caesar asked.

"Not at home, but I have met someone here," Cato said.

"Ohh really, one of the other tributes, who may I ask?"

"It will be very obvious once the games begin, but that's all I can tell you," Cato laughed.

"Not even a hint."

"She has an amazing voice," he smirked knowing he won.

"Aww, well we'll just have to wait until tomorrow then, thank you Cato," Caesar said as Cato exited the stage.

Other tributes went up as I waited my turn, being District 9 out of 12 districts sucks. Finally I could see the stage and the boy from 8 talking.

"Let's greet the next tribute from District 9 Miss Star Weakley," Caesar said as I walked out.

I waved to the audience and waved to the camera. I bet the guys and daddy couldn't believe I was in a dress and heels. Caesar stood and shook my hand before he motioned for me to sit. I sat and crossed my legs. The slit of my dress is nice, but also annoying because guys are going to get wrong thoughts.

"I must say Star you are as beautiful as your name," he said I smiled.

"Thank you Caesar."

"So how are you feeling about the games? You scored a 10, no one has scored a 10 for many years from your district."

"I'm feeling good about the games, it's like my daddy told me when I left. He had taught me things some of the tributes learned in academies, while he taught me right on the farm."

"That's good. I do have a question about the day of your reaping. Let's roll the clip," he said as we turned to the screen.

"STRIKE!" I heard Kota shout. Thankfully he skipped my picture comment.

"NO STRIKE!"

"NO NOT STRIKE!"

"STRIKE!"

"NO STRIKE PLEASE NO!" Hype yelled, I sighed missing them. It was different being here and not with them on the front porch joking around.

"I believe that those five boys know you," Caesar commented making everyone laugh.

"Those are my five best friends: Kota, Night, Tiger, Munch and Hype," I said.

"I thought so, but what I want to know is why were they calling you Strike?"

"That's my nickname I got back when we were in school. My daddy taught me to defend myself, so someone would make me mad and I was the first to throw a punch. The guys said I was always the first to strike, so that's how I got my nickname."

"Wow beautiful and can pack a punch am I right people," Caesar said as people cheered. "So who are you fighting for?"

"My daddy, we've been through hard times and like he said the stars always tell him when I'm ok," I said smiling.

"Well Star I have had a wonderful time talking to you, good luck tomorrow," Caesar shaking my hand.

I exited and let out a breath, I was still scared shitless. Conner, Keans and Tully were waiting when I walked out.

"Way to go girl, they loved you and how leveled headed you are. And being daddy's girl came in handy here," Conner said.

"Good to know," I said.

We watched Scott's interview, he may be 13, but he was acting mature. He was having a fun time with the questions too. Once he was done he came over to us. Tully told us to go to bed, like I would actually listen.

Once the others were in bed I snuck out. You could still hear the city going crazy. I went over to the elevator going to the roof. I had on my light blue flannel PJ pants and a black cami. My hair was still curled with the beads in it, so I tied it back with a hair bow. When I got to the roof Cato was standing looking over the city. I smiled going over to him wrapping my arms around his neck from behind. He started laughing turning to face me. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close.

"You looked absolutely stunning tonight; I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. And now I know the cheat to know if you're ok," Cato smirked.

"You looked handsome tonight in your suit. And glad to know the people I care about know how to know what mood I'm in," I laughed.

"This is our last night together here," he muttered frowning.

"Don't say that, we'll find a way," I said looking down.

"No we won't, when it comes down to me and you, I'm going to kill myself so you win. I can't watch you die, especially from my hand."

"Cato no," I said feeling tears forming in my eyes.

"I want to see you live, that's the only way."

"I can't live without you now, you can't do that to me," I said laying my head on his shoulder.

He laid his head on mine and held me as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, we'll figure something out I promise," he mutter looking down at me before pushing his lips to mine.

I really hope that he's right.


	8. Chapter 8

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 8

I woke up at 6am like I do every morning. Today was the day and I was not ready for any of this. I walked to the dining room, some food already set out for me. I poured me a glass of orange juice and grabbed an apple. I was trying to calm down, I didn't know what was going to happen and I was scared. Not only for myself, but Cato too. Then again he's been trained for this, me not so much.

"Well shooting star you ready?" Conner asked walking in.

"As ready as someone can be when they are going in an arena to kill other human beings," I muttered.

"Star you can't look at it like that or you will die. Humans in the arena are the same as the snakes you kill every day."

I sighed I wasn't ready for this, but I had to be ready to go in a few hours. I finished my apple and went back into my room. I put on the forest green pants and boots. I pulled a black long sleeved shirt on over my cami. I pulled the beads out of my hair from the night before and put my hair back.

===9

The hours seemed like minutes. And before I knew it Conner was walking me to a helicopter that was going to fly us to the arena.

"Star you know what needs to be done. Get to a knife and you'll be fine and please be careful," he said as I nodded.

I was escorted on the helicopter. I sighed, I saw Cato on this one it made me feel a little better. The Peacekeeper pushed me in the seat beside of him. I looked at him as he mouthed 'calm down' to me. I was not ready for this, I wanted to go home. I want to see my daddy and go on a walk. I want to see the guys and make jokes. We soon landed and were separated. I was taken inside a building a pushed in a room. The way I'm being treated is pissing me off.

"Star sweetie," Keans said as I hugged him.

We separated and he looked at me. A voice sounded saying I had 45 seconds to get in the tube. Keans went over grabbing a coat. He came back over and put it on me.

"Remember I'll hand this back to you when you come back," he said my knife in his hand.

"Thank you," I said as 20 seconds sounded.

"You're welcome, now go you have it in you," he said.

I nodded and walked over to the tube in the room. I walked inside and the doors closed. Soon I started going up and I wanted to cry. I took a deep breath to calm down, I had to, I can't show weakness. Soon light shined everywhere and we were in a field surrounded by forest. Ohh fuck me, I'm from District 9 where it's flat damn. I looked around and saw Cato beside me convenient. The Cornucopia was in the middle backpacks and weapons were everywhere. I saw there were two vests with knives. I looked at where everyone was placed, so I knew which to go for. I didn't want to make myself or Clove run farther than we had to. The timer on the top was counting down.

"When it hits zero run hard," Cato said I nodded.

I got ready; I knew I had to run faster than I ever have before. The clock was at 10 and these seconds were the longest of my life. Time was starting to change hours were short and seconds were long now that we were here. I took a deep breath getting ready.

5…4…3…2…1…0

I jumped off and ran as fast as I could. Cato wasn't far from me like he said. I jumped over backpacks knowing we'd get those later. I got to the vest and grabbed a knife out. I put it in my mouth, while I was getting the vest on.

Glimmer was shooting people with a bow. Marvel was throwing spears at bodies. Clove had her vest on throwing knives. And Cato was slaying people with a sword. I froze I'd never seen anything like this. There was blood and bodies everywhere.

"STAR, DUCK!" Marvel yelled breaking me of my trance.

I ducked as a spear went over me killing a guy right behind me. I shook my head, damn that was close. I grabbed the knife out of my mouth and threw it at a guy who was coming my way. He dropped dead and my eyes widened, I just killed someone. I couldn't believe it I really just killed someone.

"Starry," I heard Cato mutter in my ear.

I felt sick; I couldn't believe I just did that. I ran a few feet away and puked my breakfast. I couldn't get the image out of my head. I felt a hand on my back and I coughed.

"Clove check the bags and see if any of the canteens have water," Cato said.

"Is she ok?" Glimmer asked.

"She'll be ok; she's just not used to this is all."

Cato pulled me to my feet. I still felt like I was going to fall over any moment. Clove handed me water and I drank some of it to get the taste out of my mouth.

"Are you ok now?" Cato asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, I just can't believe I killed someone," I said.

His arms wrapped around me and he held me to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and felt his lips on my head. I bet everyone's surprised that I was his girl.

"It'll get better, I promise," he said as cannons started going off.

I started counting the cannons, since I had no idea how many people we killed, 10 total.

"Who's left?" I asked.

"The 5 of us of course, then two lovers from 12, the two from 11 and the boy from your district. We know those for sure," Marvel answered.

I can't believe that Scott got away. Cato kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter. I bet everyone in his district hates me now.

"Ok, let's check those packs. Get stuff ready because tonight we go on the hunt," Cato said before letting go of me.

We all went our separate ways. I went for packs that were blood free. I found some food, rope, tarps, canteens and matches. We all got our packs splitting everything. Cato smirked going in the Cornucopia and getting the huge sword. We went around looking for weapons. I luckily found a few more knives that I put in the vest. It was starting to get dark when we started making our way into the woods.

I was looking around; I knew we had to find water to fill the empty canteens. I was also looking for food sources for later. We came across a pond and got water.

"Well if it isn't lover boy," Marvel said running off.

It wasn't long before he came back dragging the boy from 12. I think that he has a death wish.

"Can I kill him?" Glimmer asked.

"Wait, he can lead us to fire girl, can't you lover boy," Cato said getting in his face.

"Yeah, I know her, I know where she'd go," he said.

"Alright give him a spear," Cato said walking to me.

He wrapped his arms around me holding me to him. I closed my eyes wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You're cold," he said.

I was shivering and I didn't know, wow. I'm really not used to this weather.

"I didn't know I was," I laughed.

"Hey there's a fire," Marvel said.

Cato pulled away from me as we all moved towards it. There was a girl curled into a ball shivering by the fire.

"Look at what we have here," Cato said smirking as the girl jumped.

"Please don't kill me please," she started whining.

It was pathetic, if we weren't going to kill her now she'd freeze to death. No matter what she loses. I shook my head what was I thinking, I'm turning into a heartless bitch.

"Who wants the honors?" Cato asked looking around.

Glimmer jumped at the chance taking a smaller sword from Cato. Once Glimmer is finished we start walking in the direction lover boy said Katniss went.

"I wonder why the cannon hasn't gone off." Marvel said.

"I'll go check," lover boy volunteers.

"Starry go with him please," Cato said I nodded before he kissed me.

"If he tries anything don't hesitate to kill him. If you need us yell," Cato mutter in my ear I nodded.

Lover boy and I took off back to where the girl was. She was laying in a pool of her blood slowly dying. I sighed, I couldn't let this happen. I took a knife and threw it ending her life.

"You're not like the others," lover boy said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked starting back to the others.

"Because you did that out of compassion, not to just kill."

"Whatever."

We walked back to the others. I wrapped my arms around Cato and rubbed my head against his chest, I was getting tired.

"How'd it go?" he asked rubbing my back as the cannon sounded…11.

"Good, are you tired?" he asked I nodded. "Let's set up camp for the night."


	9. Chapter 9

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 9

I woke up early as usual. My head was laying on Cato's chest as one arm was wrapped around me. The other hand was clutching his sword. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he only pulled tightened his hold on me.

"Cato," I muttered.

"Hmm," he hummed.

"Can I get up? I'm going to look around."

"Alright, but be careful and yell if you need help," he said sleepily letting go of me.

I grabbed my canteen and put it in my pocket, before walking off. I loved walking in nature, I just wish I wasn't here for the reason I was. My daddy would love to be out here with me. I walked a little more and found a stream. I smiled climbing down the bank to the water. I pulled my canteen out finishing the water that was in it, before filling it again. I found a dry rock and decided to sit for a little bit. I looked around and smiled. I saw spearmint and reached for the plant pulling a leaf off and putting the leaf in my mouth and started chewing. I pulled a few leaves off the plant and stuck them in my pocket for later. I could just imagine my daddy laughing at me for doing it.

"I miss you daddy," I mutter before singing.

'_I know you see me  
Like some wide eyed dreamer  
That just rolled in off a dusty mid-west bus  
Yeah, on the outside I look fragile  
But on the inside is something you can't crush_

Cause I'm country strong  
Hard to break  
Like the ground I grew up on  
You may fool me  
And I'll fall  
But I won't stay down long  
Cause I'm country strong' I sang.

"Ohh Star it's you," Marvel said spear in hand on the ledge above.

"Who else would I be?" I asked raising an eyebrow as he climbed down the bank.

"I thought you were another tribute, you have an amazing voice by the way. I'll bet all of Panem is in shock that you can sing so well," he said I shrugged.

"I guess, spearmint?"

"Uhh sure," he said raising an eyebrow obviously confused.

I chuckled putting a leaf in his hand, before putting another in my mouth. He looked at it then back to me before putting it in his mouth. He chewed it then nodded knowing he was fine.

"Alright, let's get out of here," he said going to where we came down.

We carefully climbed back up to where we were. That's when we saw him…another tribute. Marvel looked at me as I nodded and we both started running towards him. Running in boots my whole life has definitely prepared me for this. He tried running, but we caught him. I had a knife at the kid's neck, while Marvel had the spear at his stomach.

"I think you and I make a better team than you and Cato," he smirked.

"Say that again and Cato will kill you himself," I chuckled.

"Yeah you're right, so do you want to kill this runt?"

"Please no…I-I can help you. The bombs I can reset them so they will protect your supplies," the kid pleaded. I looked and Marvel he shrugged.

"Come on, we'll see what Cato says," I said grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

It wasn't that hard to make him walk back to camp. The others all had sadistic smirks on their faces minus lover boy.

"Aww you brought us a present, you shouldn't have," Clove laughed.

"Actually listen to what he can do. Might actually be handy," I said putting my knife away.

I went to Cato's side as the kid explained what he wanted to do. I saw Cato smirking, he liked the idea.

"Ok District 3, go ahead and get started. I trust that you won't run or back stab us, because we will kill you very painfully and slowly if you do," Cato warned as the kid nodded.

"Ok our camp is the Cornucopia…NOW GO!" Cato shouted as the kid scrambled.

"I hope you know what you're doing Cato," Glimmer said.

"I do, now let's go."

===9

We spent most of day searching for tributes falling short. It was colder tonight than it was last night as I was shivering in Cato's arms. We had set up camp for the night. We were sitting around the fire talking, while I was cuddling to Cato trying to get some heat.

"Here, you don't need to get sick," he said taking off his coat putting it around me.

"B-but you n-need it," I said my teeth chattering.

"I'm used to this weather, I'll be fine. You're as cold as ice right now."

"I-if you w-want it back t-tell me," I said snuggling in it and him.

The others started talking again as I nodded or shook my head not wanting to answer.

===9

I opened my eyes and found myself nestled in Cato's arms. When did I fall asleep? I shook my head and wiggled out of Cato's arms, he must have known I was going to get up early…again. I got up and saw that I was still in Cato's huge coat. I pulled it off of me and laid it on him. I looked around and saw smoke.

"Guys wake up," I said loudly.

"What?" Cato asked sitting up still tired.

"Look," I said pointing to all of the smoke.

"Ohh shit, come on guys it's time hunt," Cato smirked getting up.

We packed up all of our stuff and start out for the burning woods. I don't understand how there can be that much fire though. I don't really care, because I'm not in the middle of it. We walk up to a huge lake and there she is Katniss. We race each other to try and get to her. I'm not really all that bothered, so I'm in the back with lover boy. Katniss starts climbing a tree and I have to admit she's really good.

"Go on Cato," Glimmer says as I raise an eyebrow.

I may live in one of the poorest districts, but I'm very intelligent. I know when someone big goes up, they fall and make a big boom. Before I can say anything Cato's climbing the tree. And as I predicted he fell…hard.

"Starry come here, you're the smallest," he said making my eyes widen.

"What?" I asked as they push me to the tree. "Does anyone remember I'm from the flattest district? Do we want to relive the epic fail known as the rope climbing training?"

"Ohh yeah," Glimmer said, I wish I could knock the stupid out of her.

She pulls out an arrow and tries shooting Katniss and misses. Cato grabs the bow from Glimmer and tries and misses. I give him credit he got closer.

"Just wait for her to come down. She has to eat some time," lover boy said I nodded agreeing.

"Marvel start a fire," Cato ordered, yep he's pissed.

I sat on a log watching Marvel start the fire. I don't know what to think my brains confused. I'm trying to understand why the fuck we're all here, I know it's because the Capital's making us, but there has to be a way for more than one person to win.

"Uhh Star," Clove said behind me.

I look up seeing a snake two feet from me. I sigh pulling out a knife throwing it. I sent the knife through its head pinning it to the ground. The guys are right; I'm too good at killing snakes.

===9

"Starry come on, let's go find more wood," Cato said later that night. I nodded and got up following him.

"Are you ok, you've been acting different?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Cato I'm confused, I don't know anything anymore," I sigh laying my head on his chest.

"We all are, but I promise you we are getting out of here together. Then we'll figure everything out," he said leaning his forehead on mine.

I nodded as he lowered his head to kiss my lips. I kissed back, he's the only thing I'm not confused about here.

"Now come on, let's find some wood and get some sleep. Glimmer's on duty, so no worries my princess," he smirked.

===9

I heard a faint grinding noise. I don't know what it is, but it's annoying as fuck. I snuggled closer to Cato trying to go back to sleep, but I kept hearing it.

"Star go back to sleep, it's too early even for you," Cato whispered.

"I know, but I keep hearing something," I muttered.

"What's that?"

Then there was a snap and a huge boom. I jumped up like Cato and saw tracker jackers. They started swarming us as I took off for the lake. I felt a sting on my forearm and cussed. I jumped in hearing 4 splashes while I surfaced. I spit out water as Cato, Clove, Marvel and lover boy emerged.

"Where's Glimmer?" Marvel asked as a cannon went off.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked feeling extremely sick, this is not good.

**Song Credits: Country Strong- Gwyneth Paltrow**


	10. Chapter 10

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 10

"What the fuck?" Cato growled at lover boy.

When we swam out of the lake we saw lover boy warning Katniss. And now Cato was pissed. He had gotten stung on the cheek and it didn't seem like it was affecting him. Me on the other hand not so lucky. I mean Marvel is holding me up right now, because I feel like I could fall over right now.

"You're little girlfriend did this and now she's gone and Glimmer's dead," Cato growled.

I know he's not really upset with Glimmer dying, I mean one less person to kill in the end. It's the fact that Cato needs someone to blame for losing Katniss and I don't care lover boy can take all of Cato's rage.

"I didn't know she was going to do that. Plus she did it to me too," lover boy argued back, wrong move.

Cato gritted his teeth before swinging his sword. Lover boy tried to dodge it, but cut on the leg bad.

"Let's see how long you last now? Let's go back to base," Cato said turning to the rest of us.

He walked ahead steaming, so the rest of us stood back to let him cool down. I was wobbling so bad that Marvel picked me up and started carrying me. I don't mind though, it's less I have to walk. By nightfall we made it to the camp. Bomb boy was there wiring a bunch of wires. Marvel sat me on a log, before going to start a fire. A parachute dropped down landing in my lap. I struggled opening it, so Marvel opened it for me. I took out the note and squinted trying to read it.

_Star,_

_Apply this to your sting and give some to your buddy._

_Conner_

Marvel opened it for me, since I'm basically useless right now. I rubbed the ointment on the sting instantly feeling better. I wasn't wobbly or sick it was amazing.

"Cato come here," I said.

He looked up at me; he was feeling the effects too. He didn't want to show it, since he had to be the strongest. He walked over to me and sat down. I rubbed the ointment on his face. He moved his head more into my touch and smiled up at me.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"I do," he said standing again.

After we felt better we started unpacking some of the supplies we had. We put up three tents and found some sleeping bags. I smiled; I was not going to freeze tonight.

I laid my head on Cato's shoulder and stared into the fire. I was trying to figure who was left: Cato, Marvel, Clove and I. Then there was bomb boy, lover boy, Katniss, Scott, Rue, Thresh, District 5 girl and District 10 boy. That was all of us, half were already dead.

"I'm going to sleep. Marvel you're sharing with bomb boy," Clove smirked going in one of the tents while Marvel's mouth dropped.

"Ready for bed?" Cato asked I nodded as he kissed my head.

"Have fun Marvel," I laughed as Cato and I took another tent.

"Screw you Star."

I laughed as I took my jacket off. Finally sleeping bags and warmth. Cato crawled into the sleeping bag and I followed. I was warm and I could actually feel my toes tonight. I looked up into Cato's blue eyes feeling safe. Everyone says he's cold, but I think I changed him a little bit…at least towards me. He leaned down pushing his lips to mine. I kissed back, before Cato's mouth trailed down to my neck. He kissed, bit and sucked on the same spot. I didn't care what he did honestly; he means so much to me.

"And now everyone will know you're my girl," he said smiling at me. He probably left his mark.

"And you're my guy," I smiled.

===9

The next day I woke up early as always, but laid in Cato's arms until he woke up. After we were both awake we walked out of our tent to see that bomb boy was already up working on the bombs. Clove and Marvel joined us after a little while. Parachutes started dropping from the sky. Most of them were Cato's, the others were Marvel's and Clove's. I found one that was mine though. I opened the sliver container and in it was a heavier coat, yay. I pulled the note out that was from Conner.

_Ice Princess,_

_You have some explaining to do. Tell the Ice Prince I said hello. _

_Conner._

My eyes widened, they were calling us the Ice Prince and Princess…oh shit.

"Cato, did you see what they're calling us?" I asked.

"Yeah, the Ice Prince and Princess catchy though," he chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist.

After we ate we devised a plan for the day. Clove and Marvel were going to stay here, while Cato and I went hunting for tributes. I put on my thicker coat and smiled I would be very warm.

"At least someone noticed that you were freezing. I'm happy though, now you freezing to death is not a possibility," Cato chuckled as I nodded.

We were listening for any trace of footsteps. With 12 tributes left something had to be done. I heard the distinct crackle of a fire and smirked. I tugged on Cato's sleeve and motioned with my head where I hear the noise. He nodded as we creep towards the crackling. We stayed hidden and looked as we found our fire. I could just feel Cato smirking; it was the guy from District 10.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Cato asked walking into the clearing, I followed after him.

The guy's eyes grew as Cato smirked. It wasn't long before a cannon sounded. 13 tributes down 11 of us left. After Cato killed the guy we went back to camp.

"He got it finished," Clove said when we were back.

"Let's pile everything up and bury them all around it," Cato said.

So we spent the rest of the day piling all of our supplies up and burying the mines around it. After we had everything set we started a fire and sat around it. I finally wasn't cold thanks to my new coat. Cato pulled me over on to his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're not shivering," he chuckled kissing the back of my neck.

"I know, I'm warm," I said snuggling back into him.

"Why are you two only nice to each other?" Marvel asked.

"Because we are deal with it," Cato said smirking.

Great answer.


	11. Chapter 11

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 11

The next two days went by uneventful, since we couldn't find any of the other tributes and that was really pissing Cato off. I woke up early as always secured in Cato's arms. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him. At night when it's just us in the tent we talk about our home lives. He loves all of my stories that I tell him about my friends, daddy and my home. I learned that he didn't really have a childhood, since his parents put him the academy when he was very young. I felt bad, because my dad made sure that even though I had to help on the farm, when we were done for the day that I could have all the fun I wanted.

"Morning," Cato muttered not long after.

"Morning, you're up early," I said kissing his cheek.

"Well, if I get up early I get to spend more time with you."

"You already spend all day and night with me."

"Exactly," he smirked kissing me.

Not too much longer we got up and went out to the supplies. We made bomb boy get what we needed out of the pile. It's better for him to be blown to bits than us. We decided to stay at camp today, since all of us were tired from looking for tributes.

"I'm surprised lover boy is not dead yet," Cato said.

"What about his girlfriend, you know she had to of gotten stung trying to get us stung," Marvel said I nodded he had a good point.

"True, hey look someone got stupid," Cato said smirking pointing to the smoke.

We geared up ready to go, before everyone had an argument if bomb boy was coming with us, since we didn't need him to be a guard anymore. He came with us in the end. We were almost at the fire when another one started. My brain started turning and I knew something wasn't right. We separated and started walking past the second fire knowing there will probably be another one about to start. Before I knew it Cato and the others were catching two people. I looked at them and my eyes widened; Scott and Rue.

"Well we have some fire starters here," Marvel smirked.

"What should we do with the two kiddies?" Clove smirked waving a knife around.

"Cato, let them go now," I said sternly.

"What?" he said smirking, I was pissed now.

"Did I stutter, let them go now," I said running my tongue over my teeth.

"And why should I? Less tributes we have to worry about in the end."

"Cato last warning, either let them go or I'm leaving," I said glaring at him.

His eyes turned darker like I know mine were. He was about to say something when we heard the bombs go off.

"Let's go, Marvel put a net around them. The one is fire girl's shadow, so she'll come looking," Cato said before he started running back to camp.

We all followed, but when we got back everything was in bits and pieces. Cato started throwing a temper tantrum: hitting the ground before getting up and kicking the piles of what used to be supplies. His attention turned to bomb boy and he started yelling. I sat back and let him get pissed, I didn't care I was just as pissed. Clove tried calming him down, but it wasn't working. Before I knew it Cato broke the kid's neck and the cannon went off. I sighed walked over and grabbing my pack. We luckily kept our packs away from the other stuff. I started walking into the woods.

"Star where are you going?" Cato yelled, I ignored him and kept walking. "STAR!"

I kept walking throughout the day getting as far away from Cato as I could. I was thinking of what I had, since I actually had to hunt and everything now. I had all of my knives, canteen, some food, wire, a few matches and a rope. I was thankful for my heavier coat now or I'd freeze to death without it. I sighed looking at a tree. I knew I was far enough away from them and if I was in a tree I'd be ok for the night. I slowly started climbing the tree; I slipped a few times, but caught myself before I fell too far. When I was high enough I decided to try and sleep. I followed what Katniss did when we chased her up the tree. I took my rope out and tied it around me. I laid my head back and closed my eyes only to be woken up by the seal and anthem. The kid from District 3's picture lit up the sky, before the anthem played out and I was able to sleep.

===9

I woke feeling extremely tired like I hadn't even slept. Had I really been used to sleeping in Cato's arms that I couldn't sleep on my own. I shook my head getting that idea out of my head. I untied myself from the tree and climbed down. I sighed; I hadn't heard cannon, which meant Scott and Rue were still in the net. I felt bad, but I knew if I went back Cato would possibly kill me. I quickly set up a few snares and went searching for berries. When it was afternoon I decided to go and check my snares. I had found berries, nuts and some leaves earlier in the day. I had a rabbit in a snare and smiled, I knew I could make it out of here. After I had cleaned and skinned the rabbit, I started a fire making sure to not use green wood. I wanted the smoke to blend in with the clouds, so they wouldn't even know I was here.

I scratched at my stomach and the need to scratch wouldn't go away. I lifted my shirt and saw the blotchy red skin. I cussed; I was having an allergic reaction to something out here. I just ignored the scratching and put my rabbit on the fire. I knew this was not going to end well.

While I was cooking my rabbit I heard a cannon go off. I had no idea who it was. It could have been Rue or Scott, or possibly lover boy finally died. Soon after 2 more cannons sounded and I knew that was Rue and Scott. I sighed, feeling the tear drops roll down my face. I couldn't believe that Scott was really dead.

"Why?" I cried.

I was balling my eyes out; everyone probably can't believe that the Ice Princess has emotions. I heard a small pinging knowing it was a parachute. This surprised me, I thought when I left Cato it would fuck everything over for me. I opened the case and smelled cinnamon. I pulled out the loaf of cinnamon bread. I smiled it was shaped like a star. I pulled a piece off and put it in my mouth. My eyes widened, I couldn't believe it this is my daddy's cinnamon bread. I got a district gift and it was from my daddy. It had to of cost an arm and a leg. Inside of the case I saw a handwritten note.

_Star,_

_Not matter what happens we will always love you. You're my little girl and you are going to make it out alive._

_Love, Daddy and the boys_

I smiled, that's exactly what I needed. I looked up and smiled knowing I was on camera.

"Thank you daddy, Kota, Night, Tiger, Munch and Hype. I love you guys and I'll see you soon," I smiled to the sky.

I wrapped the bread up and slowly started climbing my tree. After I was up in the tree and tied down for the night the anthem started playing. I looked at the sky and saw Marvel's picture. I couldn't believe Marvel was dead. He was so nice to me and I could actually consider him a friend and now he's gone. Scott and Rue's pictures were the next to light up the sky. I sighed and closed my eyes, today just needed to end.

===9

The next day I mostly stayed in my tree, I didn't feel like moving or doing anything for that matter. My rash wasn't any better and apparently I was right when I said my sponsors gave up on me when I left the Careers. I had been singing all day and I'm surprised no one had found me.

'_You better take it from me  
That boy is like a disease  
You run and you try and you're tryin' to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free_

He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You'll get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out, but he's holdin' you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch

He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery

He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life,' I sang.

I was stopped when the anthem played. I told you, I did nothing all day. Then the trumpets played, I raised an eyebrow an announcement. A rule change and it doesn't apply to me anymore. I growled pissed at Cato. Now Clove and Cato can get out of here alive, along with the star-crossed lovers. I pouted and laid my head back against my tree. Tomorrow I'd have to hunt again, so I needed my rest.

**Song Credits: Cowboy Casanova- Carrie Underwood**


	12. Chapter 12

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 12

The next morning, after I untied myself I climbed down the tree. I looked and saw that my rash hadn't got any better, that's not good. I set up a few snares and went to look for water. I found the stream that I had found a few days ago and climbed down to get more water. It's hard to believe that Marvel and I were having fun the last time I was here. I collected some more spearmint and decided to look for something I remember my daddy telling me about a few years ago. I don't know what everyone else calls it, I know we call it 'jewel weed'. They're tiny yellow flowers that only grow around streams. There's something in the flowers that stops itch and that's what I need right now. I spent most of the day looking. I collected my usual food too. Finally I found some in the early afternoon. I was so happy; I ran back to where I sat up my snares and saw I had another rabbit. While I was cooking the rabbit I cut the flowers, so the juice in them could come out. I rubbed them on my stomach and sides trying to get the itch to stop. I sighed happily when it did.

After I ate I was tied in my tree ready to sleep, when the anthem came on and no kills today. The trumpets started playing again. The feast was announced and I knew that my medicine for this rash was there. That's really the only thing I need. I tried to sleep, but it didn't work, I couldn't.

An hour before sunrise I started my hike for the Cornucopia. I stayed hidden and waited. 5 backpacks were all up on the table. Cato's and Thresh's backpacks were the biggest. Then it was the girl from District 5's. Mine and the star-crossed lovers' backpacks were the smallest. I was thinking about going, and then the girl from District 5 did. I knew now was my chance. When she grabbed her bag I took off running. I didn't know where Cato was and I needed to get away quick. I grabbed my bag and took off as fast as I could for the woods. I ran only a few yards, before I was caught in strong arms. I knew they were Cato's, he was waiting on me.

"Let me go Cato," I said squirming.

"Not happening, until we talk. You're not leaving me again and I'm not going to leave you," he said pulling me to his chest.

I looked at his face; he looked like he hasn't slept in days. Then again I haven't slept well either. I looked into his eyes and saw how tired he was, I felt tears in my eyes. I never realized how much I had missed his eyes, or how much I missed being in his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't let those kids go. I should have, I mean you told me to. That should have been enough reason to let them go. I'm sorry, will you please forgive me?"

"Yes Cato, I forgive you," I said hugging him

"I love you Star," he muttered against my hair.

"I love you Cato," I replied knowing it was the truth; I didn't even have to think about it.

"CATO! CATO!" we heard Clove scream.

We looked at each other and took off running back to the Cornucopia. We broke through the forest and saw Clove on the ground with Thresh standing over her. Katniss was running away. We kept running as Thresh took off, I noticed he had 2 bags, he grabbed Cato's. Cato ran to Clove's side and looked at her, I was sure he was going to cry.

"Please don't die. Please don't die on me Clove," he kept muttering.

I knew it was pointless she'd be dead in a few minutes. I hated seeing him like this. I knew that if one of the guys were dying I'd be the same way. When the cannon went off I had to pull Cato away. I took the supplies that Clove had and her vest of knives. Cato didn't want to leave, but they had to collect Clove's body. We went back towards the Cornucopia. I opened my pack from the feast as Cato looked towards the field that Thresh went. I opened the silver container seeing and ointment for my stomach. I lifted my shirt up and started rubbing it in. I felt rougher hands tracing across my stomach. I looked at Cato as he looked at my stomach.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm allergic to something in the woods apparently," I said.

"This shouldn't have happened, none of this would have happened. If I didn't drive you away, you would be fine and Clove would still be alive," he said getting up.

"Cato this is the Hunger Games, shit happens. You can't help the way that things play out and this is not the Cato I know. The Cato I know would be planning on how to kill Thresh," I said.

"You're right, come on we're going to find Thresh and take him down," he said pulling me to my feet.

I packed up all of my stuff and we walked to the field that Thresh ran to. We were walking through this field, when I noticed it was grain. If I knew this was here I could have stayed out here. Then again big bad Thresh being a terror out here; no thanks. And if things couldn't get any worse, it starts pouring rain.

"This is fucking great," I growled getting soaked.

"I know, where do we go?" he asked.

"Let's look and see if there's a hollow tree or something," I said.

It's mostly grain, but there are some trees. Maybe the Gamemakers put some in so it'd be easier to kill of tributes cornered in a tree. Luckily there was one fairly decent size. We crawled in the tree and out of the down pour. Cato was soaked, but my heavier coat protected me from the rain. I took off my vest of knives and my heavy coat leaving me in my long sleeved shirt. Cato pulled his coat off along with his soaked shirt. I couldn't help, but stare at his muscular chest and stomach. I saw the smirk on his face and turned away blushing.

"Starry you can look all you want, I'm yours," he smirked turning my head to him.

I laughed and shook my head, before I started making a clothes line. I pulled two knives out of my vest and the wire out of my bag. I wrapped one end of the wire around a knife and stuck it in the tree. I unwound enough to stretch across the inside of the tree. I cut it off and wound it around the knife sticking it in the tree. I grabbed Cato's shirt and coat along with mine and threw them over the line.

"That's really handy," he said when I sat in his lap.

"When you live in District 9 you learn to think outside the box," I chuckled.

"I love you; I realized this as soon as you were gone. I tried looking for you, because I wanted you back in my arms," he muttered kissing my neck.

"I don't even have to think about it. Yes I was pissed beyond belief, but I wasn't sleeping right and I knew it was because I wasn't with you. I love you Cato," I said leaning my head back on his shoulder.

We sat like that for a while, before we decided to go through our supplies. Between Cato and I and what was in Clove's pack we have: flashlights, water, enough food to last us until tomorrow morning, a sleeping bag, night glasses, rope, wire, matches and our weapons. I took the cinnamon bread out of my bag and split it with Cato. He liked, which didn't surprise me, my daddy could make anything and it was amazing. We ate some of the other stuff I had and talked. Now we didn't have tent to hide us away from the world, but it didn't matter. Cato rolled out the sleeping bag and crawled in. I followed him and laid my head against his chest.

"What's going to happen if we do make it out alive?" I asked.

"Then I'll make sure that we'll see each other all the time," he said.

"Cato travel between the districts is forbidden as long as it's not business."

"Trust me, when we make it out of this I'll get everything figured out, don't you worry about it," he said kissing my forehead.

That night I slept better than I had ever in my life.


	13. Chapter 13

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 13

"You know, we're a lot alike," Cato said the next day as we watched the thunderstorm going on outside.

"How so?" I asked looking at him.

"We both have a huge temper, the same sense of humor; the same things make us happy."

"Mostly," I said lifting an eyebrow.

"I don't mind killing, but it doesn't make me happy. Now you make me happy, I could sit here all day staring at you and be content. For the first time in my life, I feel something for someone and I don't want to lose that."

"You won't lose me," I muttered smiling at him.

"I know, we've got to hunt if this storm ever lets up," he sighed.

I can just see our whole day going this way. The Gamemakers are going to make this hell. And I'm right, by afternoon our stomachs are rumbling and if anything it's only rained harder. I cuddled to Cato; I'm bored so I'm tired. I knew when this rain stopped I could hunt; we could eat and then find Thresh. We heard footprints outside. Instantly we both cut off the flashlights. I crawled over putting my vest on. Cato crept over and grabbed his sword. The only person it could be is the person we're looking for. That's when we heard it, Thresh cursed and we carefully crept out of the tree. The slight light from the sun being covered by clouds and the lightening helped. We crept around the tree and saw Thresh.

Before I could do anything Cato jumped him. I stood back watching them clash. All I could do was sit back and watch as they slashed at each other in the rain. I could still hear the clash of Cato's sword and Thresh's weapon over the thunder. They were cutting into each other and I was scared that Cato would be really hurt. Thresh managed to get Cato in a headlock. I pulled out a knife and threw it hitting Thresh's shoulder. He pulled the knife out and looked at me dropping and forgetting Cato.

"Ohh shit," I said turning and running.

I smirked seeing the grain field. I ducked running in the grain. If there's anything someone from District 9 knows, its hide and seek in the grain fields. The guys and I used to play it all the time. I've been playing it so long that I can move quickly and not let the grain move, so no one knows where I am. I was calculating my steps and the field size in my head. I stood up and looked back at a very confused Thresh.

"Over here fat ass," I yelled before ducking again.

I heard him growl and I changed my direction to a 45 degree angle, after I thought I was far enough I turned to a 90 degree angle. I jumped up again as he raised an eyebrow confused, before running after me. This went on for some time, before I got bored and ran out of the field. I took a turn seeing Cato up and waiting. I ducked under his sword as Thresh came through and Cato cut him deep in the neck. He dropped to the ground dead and the cannon sounded signaling it.

I was breathing heavy and laid my shoulder on Cato's shoulder. My hair was plastered to my face from the rain and I was tired. Cato kissed my head as the sky cleared up and the sun started shining. Cato went over ripping his bag from Thresh. He took Thresh's other bags as well. We went back to the tree and got our supplies before hiking back to the Cornucopia. I pulled my hair out of my hair bow so it could dry. We made it back to the Cornucopia and I collapsed on the ground laughing. Cato started laughing too as he pulled off his coat and shirt again. I pulled my coat off and I had to pull my shirt off leaving me in my cami. I couldn't believe how much the water soaked through.

"You're just trying to find an excuse to take your shirt off," I laughed.

"No, it's wet, so I don't want to wear it," he laughed. "You should leave your hair done I think you look more beautiful that way."

I could feel my cheeks burn and was thankful for my hair blocking my face. Cato sat next to me and went through his pack. Inside were two body armor suits one for him and the other was supost to be Clove's. He sighed going through Thresh's bag. I laid my head in his lap seeing that there really wasn't much. Thankfully there was food; I had completely forgotten that we haven't eaten since breakfast. After we ate we climbed in the sleeping bag. We started talking again.

"You are so beautiful," Cato muttered against my lips.

"Cato," I muttered feeling myself blush.

He smirked, before leaning up and kissing my lips. I kissed him back as our lips moved in sync. I was gradually getting rougher, but Cato pulled away.

"That's our private time, all of Panem doesn't need to see," he said.

"Agreed."

===9

The next day we were in the woods looking for the girl from District 5 or the star-crossed lovers. Cato made me put on one of the body armor suits and he had the other one. Most of the day went by and we found nothing. We heard a cannon go off and was hoping it was one of the lovers. Later that night we saw that it was the girl from District 5.

"Tomorrow we will find and kill those two," Cato said.

"I know," I said looking at the stars.

===9

Cato and I got up early the next morning. I put on Clove's vest under my vest, knowing I would need it. We were going to catch those other two today. We started walking through the woods. I had two knives drawn in case I had to react before Katniss. We walked around all day and hadn't found them. I was getting irritated and so was Cato. We heard a growl from deep in the woods. I looked at Cato, all the night's we've been in these woods and I haven't heard anything like that.

"We should get back to the Cornucopia," I said as a growl sounded closer.

Cato nodded and took my hand as we started walking back. We heard a crash and looked seeing a huge wolf like mutation. Cato and I started running as fast we could. We couldn't stop and we knew that. I could hear more of them behind us. Well this is one way to push us all together. We broke through the tree line and ran for the Cornucopia. Katniss and lover boy were there waiting on us, ironic. Katniss shot an arrow and it was deflected because of the armor. We ran past them straight for the Cornucopia.

"Star get up," Cato said cupping his hands.

He helped me up and I helped pull him up. Now Katniss and lover boy were running for the Cornucopia. We went up towards the horn and tried catching our breath. Katniss and lover boy climbed up as we were surrounded. 20 mutts and 4 of us are not great odds. I looked at one of them. It had smooth brown fur and growled at me with soft hazel eyes. I knew those eyes and jumped back. It was Marvel.

"M-marvel," I muttered.

"He's dead princess," Cato said still breathing heavy.

"N-no, there," I said pointing.

Cato looked and his eyes widened. Katniss shot a few arrows at the mutts, but if Cato was recovering like me we'd be ready. In no time we were both up and as usual Cato doesn't wait. He had lover boy in a head lock as Katniss targeted him. I had my knife pointed at her. If she killed Cato, I wasn't going to hesitate to kill her.

"If you kill me, lover boy and I are going over, and then my princess will kill you. Or I could break his neck and my princess still kills you," Cato said smirking.

I was thinking it through, when I remembered what he said before we got here. 'When it comes down to me and you, I'm going to kill myself so you win. I can't watch you die, especially from my hand.'

"Cato, I can't," I said pulling my knife back.

"What?" he said.

"The first option, I win without you and the second you're going to kill yourself, like you said you were," I said making his eyes widened, since I figured it out.

He let go of lover boy and came over pulling me into his arms. A few silent tears fell as the mutts kept trying to get to us.

"I can't live without you," I cried.

"Starry," he muttered his hand going through my hair.

"Hey I have an idea, but you two are going to have to help us," Katniss said lowering her bow.

"Fine," Cato said. "What do we need to do?"

"Get rid of those there's 18 left," Katniss said I noticed she only had two arrows.

I took off my vest handing it to Cato. Between the two vests we should have at least 30 knives. I nodded as to Cato for us to take out the mutts. It seemed to take forever and I killed some of them. I couldn't kill Marvel or Scott they meant too much to me, so Cato had too. I could tell that he didn't want to kill the Marvel mutt, but he did anyway. Only one mutt was left and neither of us could kill it. The Clove mutt she was Cato's best friend and my friend so we couldn't. Luckily Katniss saw our hesitation and killed the mutt.

"So what's this plan?" I asked looking at her.

"Here," she said walking to me, I held out my hand.

She dropped nightlock berries in my hand. These could kill anyone in no time.

"We all eat these at the same time, so either we all win or die," she said.

I nodded getting the idea, Cato sat beside me and I dumped half of the berries in his hand.

"On the count of 3," Katniss said we nodded.

"1," lover boy said.

"2," Cato and I said.

"3," Katniss said as one of the berries passed my lips.

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Cato Valentine, Star Weakley, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark," was shouted.

I spat the berry as fair as I could Cato did too.

"Please tell me you didn't eat one," we both said to each other. "No."

We both sighed hugging each other as a hover craft lowered to the ground. We were still on the Cornucopia, so we had to get down on the ground. The Peacekeepers rushed us on the craft. Cato and I were sat next to each other as the lovers were across from us. I laid my head on Cato's shoulder as we took off.

"Sing for me please," he muttered kissing my head.

'_Maybe its the way that the stars are aligned  
That's making me feel this way tonight  
Maybe its the words you left unsaid  
Maybe its the stardust in my head_

But I wanna tell ya, that my heart is bustin' at the seams  
Yeah, and I can't wait another minute  
Life is short  
Love is sweet  
Ain't no time like this time, baby,' I sang.

We landed at the training building. Peacekeepers came on the craft pulling me from Cato. He was pushing them away, but more held him back. I was struggling getting pissed off. I felt a prick in my neck and before I could think everything went back.

**Song Credits: This Time- Carrie Underwood**


	14. Chapter 14

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 14

I slowly felt everything come back to life, well to me. I felt cramped, so I haven't moved in a while. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Keans sitting at the foot of my bed smiling at me.

"I told you," he said smiling.

"Where's Cato?" I asked.

"How did I know that was the first thing to come out of your mouth? Anyway he's fine, they want to reunite you all tonight so it would be more dramatic," Keans said.

"Fuck that," I said sitting up.

"So the Ice Princess is awake," Conner said walking in.

"Fuck off Conner," I muttered.

"Fine, but you and Cato were in the best health, so really they just gave you vitamins and sent you up here. Now it's time to get ready," he smirked.

Ok, so I'm barely conscious and now I'm being put in a dress and getting my hair done. I was in a pale blue dress that looks like snow only pale blue. It flowed to the floor and hugged my body the right way. My hair was up, light blue gems going through it. My make-up made the blue in my eyes pop. The last thing was white heels that were very elegant.

Before I had time to get my center Conner's pushing me again. He turned and looked at me as I heard Caesar talking.

"The Capitol is more upset with Katniss and Peeta. They could honestly care less that you and Cato are still alive. So keep it cool and you're about to see your prince," Conner said kissing my forehead, before shoving me on a platform

"Let's bring out the first couple, you know them as the Ice Prince and Princess, Cato Valentine and Star Weakley," Caesar announced as the platform started rising.

Soon bright light was in my face and Cato was beside me. I didn't think twice before jumping in his arms as he hugged me tight. I looked up into his eyes. As always the cold blue eyes melted meeting my equally blue eyes. The crowd awed as Cato held me. I didn't want to leave his arms.

"I'm never leaving you again, I love you so much," he said.

"I love you Cato," I said.

He leaned down pushing his lips to mine in a loving kiss and the crowd erupted in cheers. We walked to Caesar as he motion for the closer love seat. I laid my head on Cato's shoulder I missed him.

"Now that was a reunion and now for the star-crossed lovers of District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark," Caesar said as the platform rose again.

The star-crossed lovers reunion was nothing compared to mine and Cato's. He took my hand and intertwined our fingers. I noticed that my dress matched Cato's suit, ohh I love Keans. Caesar talked and told jokes, before the anthem started along with the three hour long play back of the games. Cato leaned back wrapping an arm around me. I put my feet up and cuddled into Cato. The reaping's, chariot rides, training scores and interviews were first.

Then the Games started with the blood bath. I saw that the run to the Cornucopia Cato was right by me, like he said he was. Next were all of us killing the others. It showed me killing the guy that I did, I now know that he was from District 8. I could see why I was the Ice Princess; my face was cold with no emotion showing, before I puked. When Cato pulled me into his arms, I could have imagined how surprised everyone was. Then it showed the other tributes, I guess when we were going through our supplies.

Next it showed us finding lover boy and killing the girl from District 8. We walked past a tree and not long after Katniss jumped out of the tree. That's when it dawned on me; lover boy was leading us away from her. The next morning it stopped showing me singing by the stream, the crowd went nuts. I heard Cato chuckle beside me. It played through till we found bomb boy.

Next was the fire Katniss was caught in…ha. Then it was all of us finding her and Rue telling her about the tracker jackers. I shivered; I never want to feel like that again. They skipped to mine and Cato's fight over the kids. Wow nothing happened between then. Then it showed Katniss blowing our supplies up. She'd better be glad we're out of the arena. It showed me grabbing my pack and leaving. Next it showed her killing Marvel, but he killed Scott and Rue first. I could care less about her, she's nothing.

It briefly showed me getting the bread from my daddy, before it flashed the reunion of the star-crossed lovers. It showed Cato looking for me and him looking at the stars. I smiled kissing his cheek as he turned and kissed me on the lips. The feast showed up and then my reunion with Cato and then flipped to Clove trying to kill Katniss. After all of that it showed Cato and I talking in the tree. Then it was the two of us killing Thresh. The crowd awed when I saved Cato and laughed at my game of hide and seek. I didn't really care about the rest, since it was fresh in my mind.

Before I knew it the anthem is playing again as we rise for President Snow to come on stage. A little girl walks behind him with three crowns on a pillow. Cato still had our hands intertwined. He came up to Cato first. Cato bowed his head as Snow sat the crown on his head. I was next, I bowed my head and Snow smiled setting it on my head. He moved on to lover boy and I was wondering what was going on. Until I remembered what Conner said, they didn't care that Cato and I lived, they care that Katniss and lover boy outsmarted them. Snow split the crown in two putting one on each of their heads. He walked off after that and Caesar ended the show, but we had final interviews tomorrow.

"You ready for bed?" Cato asked smiling at me.

"I guess," I chuckled as we walked off stage.

"Way to go princess," Conner said walking over to us, Cato started glaring. "Calm down prince, I'm her mentor."

"It's ok I promise and thanks. We're going to bed now," I said walking past Conner.

We got to the elevator and went to 2nd floor, so Cato could change. Once he had on black shorts and a black shirt we went up to my floor. I don't think anyone cares or doesn't want to be killed by Cato, I don't mind. I got my clothes and went into the bathroom to change. I pulled my hair out and washed my makeup off. I quickly changed into light blue flannel pants and a black cami. I walked back into my room seeing Cato laying on my bed. I smiled jumping on him.

"I was off guard," he laughed hugging me to him.

"Sorry," I said.

"No problem, now it's time to sleep."

===9

I was getting my makeup done for interviews tonight. Cato was getting ready, since Keans and Cato's stylist Envy made us matching outfits again. My dress was white and strapless; there was an aqua colored strap around my upper stomach. The dress went to my knees and the skirt was ruffled layers. My hair was lose curls and apparently my makeup is very complicated. Once Keans was done he pulled away and held up a mirror. My makeup was amazing; it looked like ice crystals around my eyes and on my eyelashes. I was given clear heels and I hugged Keans.

"Ok your prince should be done, now let's go deliver the princess," Keans said smiling at me.

We walked out of the room and to the side stage. Cato was standing waiting in a white suit with an aqua dress shirt and white tie. He turned to my direction and his eyes widened. I walked over to him wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Beautiful my Ice Princess," he muttered kissing my lips.

"Ok they're interviewing the couples separate, so be ready," Conner said as Caesar took the stage.

He was joking with the crowd again, before he called us out. We walked out sitting next to each other on the love seat.

"I must say, you two can't be separated," he laughed making us laugh.

"She's my girl and I never want her to be out of my sight," Cato said as I nodded agreeing.

"No offense, but Star you were one of the last people I thought would be with Cato."

"It's ok, I had a feeling everyone would be shocked when they found out," I replied.

"We were, Cato what were you thinking when the tracker jackers fell on all of you?"

We were asked questions and both giving our input.

"Ok how are you two going to be together, since you don't live in the same district?"

"I have everything set up actually," Cato stated making me raise an eyebrow. "Since I didn't fall asleep after the games, I started talking to different people; eventually I got to talk to President Snow. And I have been given special permission to move districts. So when we go home, I'll be going to District 9 with my princess," he said making my eyes widen.

"What about District 2?" I asked.

"You're my princess, I have to take care of you," he said kissing me.

"It's amazing what love does, now Star we know you have an absolutely beautiful voice and would you mind singing a song for us," Caesar said I had to shake off the shock of Cato's news before nodding.

A microphone was brought out to center stage. I stepped up to it as the lights dimmed and a light shined down on me.

"This song I sang to my daddy the day I left and now it's true," I said.

'_It's a four letter word  
A place you go to heal your hurt  
It's an altar, it's a shelter  
One place you're always welcome  
A pink flamingo, double wide  
One bedroom in a high rise  
A mansion on a hill  
Where the memories always will  
Keep you company whenever you're alone  
After all of my running  
I'm finally coming_

Home - the world tried to break me  
I found a road to take me  
Home - there ain't nothing but a blue sky now  
After all of my running,  
I'm finally coming... Home

Well they say it's where the heart is  
And I guess the hardest part is  
When your heart is broken  
And you're lost out in the great wide open  
Looking for a map  
For finding your way back  
To where you belong  
Oh well that's where I belong

Home - the world tried to break me  
I found a road to take me  
Home - there ain't nothing but a blue sky now  
After all of my running  
I'm finally coming... Home

Home

Home - the world tried to break me  
I found a road to take me  
Home - there ain't nothing but a blue sky now  
After all of my running, I'm finally coming...  
After all of my running  
I'm finally coming... Home_'._

When I finished I heard the crowd cheering. I smiled looking at a camera. I felt Cato's arms around my waist. I turned and looked at him while he smiled at me.

"I have to do this now," he said getting down on one knee as my eyes widened again.

"Star you're my only love. I've done things I thought I never would have because of you. We're the same person and I can't live without you. Starry my princess will you marry me?" he asked pulling a box out of his pocket.

He opened it and I saw a huge diamond with two smaller blue stones beside it. I couldn't say anything I was so surprised, so I nodded. He smiled slipping the ring on my finger. He stood up and pulled me to him for a kiss.

"Wow never in my years did I ever think I would see this as a result of the Hunger Games, amazing. Congratulations to the both of you for winning the 74th Hunger Games and your engagement," Caesar said.


	15. Chapter 15

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 15

"It takes two hours to get to District 2 and then after I get my stuff we can go to District 9," Cato said as we boarded the train after our interview.

"Your family and district are going to hate me," I sighed sitting on a couch.

"No they're not," he said sitting next to me, I raised an eyebrow.

"Ok my mom is going to love you; I'll make everyone else like you."

"Thanks."

"My family is going to have to love you, you're my fiancé," he said holding my hand kissing the ring on my finger.

"How'd you get the money for this?" I asked.

"Princess we have all the money we want, it's not that hard," he laughed.

The ride to District 2 was uneasy for me. I was in the arena and now I'm scared of Cato's district. The train pulled into port as Cato smiled at his home. I sighed; I didn't want him to be away from his family.

"Starry come on," he said at the doors.

I went up with him, I was really scared. The doors opened and Cato walked out his arm in the air as his district cheered. He motioned for me as I walked off the train. Cato wrapped his arm around my waist and made his way through the crowd. He stopped at a couple who looked a lot like Cato. The man was muscular with blonde hair and blue eyes. I could tell by how rough he looked that he was a stone mason. The woman was petite with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked very tired, but had a smile on her face. This has got to be his mom and dad.

"Mom, father this is my fiancé Star. Princess this is my mom and father," Cato said smiling at me.

"It's nice meeting you," I said smiling.

"Same with you sweetie, I'm so happy that Cato found someone that makes him happy. I just wish you two would have met under better circumstances," she said hugging me; he was right about his mom.

"Me too, but I'm happy that I met him the way I did though," I said smiling at him.

"Let's go get my stuff, since we have a long ride to District 9," Cato said.

He grabbed my hand as we walked down the crowded street. Cato was being congratulated and even I was. His mom was amazing, talking to me about different things. His father on the other hand was silent. I saw the kids lining the streets to see Cato. None of them were running around having fun, they were all disciplined. This is just a way of life here. We walked down a street with nice homes and stopped at one that had a lot stone work. We walked inside and Cato pulled me up to his room. He pulled out a few bags and packed what he needed.

"Cato, your father wants to speak with you," his mom said not looking happy anymore.

Cato sighed and stood, he kissed me before walking out of the room. Cato's mom gave me a sad smile before walking out. I was sitting a few minutes, before I heard shouting beneath my feet. I kicked my shoes off and got on the floor putting my ear to it.

"She's a simple minded good for nothing tramp. She made you tie in the Hunger Games Cato. You've trained your whole life for it," his dad yelled.

"You don't even know her, so don't you dare go and call my princess anything. She's the best thing to ever happen to me. Now if you excuse me, I need to finish packing so I can leave with my fiancé," Cato yelled.

I jumped back on the bed and put my heels back on. Cato came in and was throwing everything in his bag. He was mad; I knew to stay out of his way.

"Are you ready?" he asked a little calmer.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"You heard?"

I nodded slowly feeling my eyes well up. Cato's hand moved to my chin lifting my face up to meet his. He leaned down pushing his lips to mine.

"Don't listen to him, you're amazing. He's just mad because he paid money for me to be in the academy, when you knew more and grew up in District 9. Now let's go," he said kissing my forehead. "Now don't cry, Keans would be pissed if you messed up your makeup."

I laughed knowing he had a point. I went over to a mirror in his room and fixed my eyes really quick. We walked down the stairs together. He hugged his mom and so did I. He nodded at his father, before grabbing my hand tugging me out of the house.

People were still cheering when we went back to the train. And now for the day long trip to District 9.

===9

"Did you really have your knife in your bra?" Cato yelled from the room, while I was wiping my makeup off.

"Yeah, what happened to being able to see concealed weapons?" I laughed.

"I appreciate you and honestly that should prove it."

I put the cloth down and tried to unzip my dress. I pouted and went to the room. Cato was shirtless in only a pair of shorts.

"Unzip me," I whined.

He laughed pulling the zipper down. His hands sending chills down my spine as his rough yet soft hands moved up and down my back. He pulled away and I went back to change. I dropped the dress and pulled my knife out of the strapless bra. I pulled on the black t-shirt and blue shorts. I walked back out to the room and climbed into bed with Cato.

He smiled leaning down kissing my lips and I kissed him back. Our kiss started getting rougher as our tongues were fighting each other for dominance. Cato won of course. His tongue roamed my mouth, before he pulled away trailing kisses down my neck. Cato's hand went under my shirt rubbing my stomach. His hand moved to my back and drifted higher.

"Cato," I whine/moaned.

===9

"Do you know how loud you two were?" Conner asked during lunch, since that's when we got out of bed.

"I had a feeling and you just proved it," I smiled.

Caro laughed and kissed my cheek. After lunch I went to change clothes, District 9 wasn't far away. I pulled on a pair of jeans with holes sighing happily. I pulled on a white cami along with an aqua and white colored flannel. Cato came in and smiled at me.

"You're not dressing up?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm home," I laughed putting my knife in my pocket.

Cato changed into jeans and a blue t-shirt that hugged his chest and arms. When we were almost there I ran to the doors.

"You're excited new neighbor," Conner laughed.

"Ohh shit that's right," I said forgetting I had to move beside him.

We pulled into the station and when the doors opened I ran out. Everyone cheered and started chanting 'Star'.

"STRIKE!" I heard 5 voices yell, before I was on the bottom of a pile up.

"I hate that I love you losers," I coughed out.

Each one of them got up, before I was picked up by Cato. When I turned to the guys I noticed they were glaring and Cato and Cato was glaring back.

"Ok this isn't going to fly, guys I'm marrying Cato so get used to it. Cato these are my best friends. Now all of you stop glaring and start liking each other," I sighed.

"Fine," they all said.

I smiled everything was finally how it should be.


	16. Chapter 16

*******I own none of the Hunger Games characters or the Hunger Games. My OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 16

After that whole mess the guys pulled us through the crowd to my daddy. I smiled running and jumping pulling my daddy in a hug and he hugged me back.

"I told you that you were coming back," he said.

"I know, but I had help," I said as we pulled apart.

"So I saw, and you must be Cato. I believe you're the reason why I have my daughter here. I can tell that you really do love her," daddy said sticking his hand to shake Cato's hand.

"I love her with my entire being," Cato said shaking dad's hand.

"I know you'll take care of her. Now let's load up," dad said.

I took one of Cato's bags as we walked to the truck. I dumped Cato's bag in the cab and jumped on the back. Cato chuckled at me, copying my actions as the guys climbed on too. Daddy started driving for home, it was nice to feel the sun on my skin again.

"Where's the grain?" Cato asked.

"It was just harvested, tomorrow daddy will go and get the seeds and everything to start all over," I said.

"Ohh ok," he muttered smiling at me.

"So will you tell us about the games?" Hype asked bouncing around.

I shook my head and laid my head on Cato's shoulder. We told them to wait, which made Hype groan. When we got home I helped Cato carry everything up to my room. We went back outside, sitting on the porch with the guys, while we waited on daddy to cook dinner. We were all laughing at Tiger and Hype. Cato and all the guys were connecting, which is amazing.

"Why do you have your nicknames?" Cato asked we all laughed.

"Well I'm Hype, because I'm always crazy hyper," Hype said as his usual hyper self.

"I'm Tiger, because I used to growl at everything as a kid. We learned about tigers in school and it stuck," Tiger said.

"I'm Night, because that seems to be the only time of day I'm not in deep shit," Night laughed.

"My little brother's nicknames Crunch, so they started calling me Munch," Munch shrugged.

"And I was the only one without a nickname so we shortened my name," Kota said.

"Interesting," Cato said raising an eyebrow making us laugh.

"Uhh Strike, you wanna take care of that," Night said pointing at the slithering creature.

I pulled out my knife and flipped it open. I threw it again, my knife sinking into its head pinning it to the ground while it thrashed around using the last seconds of its life.

"She got faster," Munch said making me sigh.

"I had to," was all I said getting up.

I grabbed my knife, after the snake died and went inside. I grabbed an old rag off the coffee table before going up stairs.

The layout of my house is really simple. When you walk inside is the living room. There's an opening to the stairs and the bathroom in across from it. Keep going through and you're in the kitchen and dining room. Upstairs is a hallway with three doors on one side is the door to my room. Across the hall is another bathroom and daddy's room beside it.

I flopped down on my bed. I can't believe they noticed my release time changed. Then again they are my best friends; I've known them my whole life. I cleaned my knife off and threw the rag across the room. I stared at my knife, I'd taken 2 lives with a knife and I'd injured someone. The games had changed me and I tried to ignore it. Am I really a monster?

"You're not and you know it," I heard Cato say, shit I said that out loud.

He walked across the room and sat on the bed. He looked down at me smiling, before he frowned.

"If anyone's a monster, it's me. I killed a lot of people in that arena Star. If you think you're a monster for killing two people, then I'm pure evil," he sighed laying back.

"But you're not," I said moving, so I was laying on him. "You have a heart. We were forced to kill."

We laid there together for a little while, before going back down stairs. The guys had moved inside watching TV. They had on re-runs of the games that was the only thing on any channel though.

"Sorry Star," Munch said.

"Its fine, I just haven't come to terms with what we did," I said.

Daddy called us in for dinner. I smiled at the roasted chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes. I'd rather have daddy's cooking than the Capitol's food.

===9

"There's a celebration going on in town for you two, if you all want to go," daddy said as we were all sitting outside.

"I guess we should, since it's for us," I laughed. "Or since the press is going to be there we could have our own bonfire."

"BON FIRE!" Cato and all of the guys yelled.

Daddy laughed at us walking behind the house. We all ran after him seeing the huge pile of wood. He started a match and lit it. It took a little bit, before it was set ablaze. Dad pulled out some marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers.

"Daddy how did you pay for all of this?" I asked.

"Since you won people gave it to you. You brought pride to District 9 and people wanted to thank you and they wouldn't take no for an answer," he said.

I nodded as we all sat around and talked. Cato was telling them how everything was so different here than in District 2. A few hours later the fire burned out and the guys went home. We all went inside and went to bed, of course Cato is staying with me.

===9

"And this is your new home," the mayor said.

We were in the Victor Village getting our house. Daddy had to go to the far end of the district to get seed.

"Can I re-model it?" I asked smiling.

"Of course, what did you want done?" he asked.

I smirked as Cato groaned. I started telling the mayor everything I wanted as we walked through the house. He had to write quickly, since whenever I wanted to change something I said what I wanted. At the end he told us how much it was going to be and how long it was going to take.

"So it's going to take a month for us to get our house," Cato said when we were walking back to the house, along the road barely traveled.

"Exactly, but I want it to be my dream house, so I can deal with it," I shrugged.

An hour later we made it to the house. Dad would be gone until tomorrow. He always stayed with the guy he's buying from, they like to talk. When we walked in Cato fell on the couch.

"Tired?" I asked smirking he nodded.

"Aww, are you too tired for a little grown up fun?" I asked smirking his eyes darkened.

"Ohh never for that," he smirked before chasing me up the stairs.

***Ok this is the end to this one. I'm splitting my story into two instead of having one huge story. It's going to be called Lightening Never Strikes Twice.


End file.
